Realidad Onírica
by Cydalima
Summary: Scorpius lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y sabía que éste pensaba lo mismo sobre él. Por esa razón, Scorpius estaba convencido de que no debía tener sueños como el de esa noche y mucho menos debía comenzar a sentir algo por Albus Severus Potter.


Esto lo escribí para un regalo de cumpleaños de alguien especial, y, bueno, sólo estaba en mi LJ, pero después de pensarlo por... mmm... tres o cuatro segundos, decidí que llegó el momento de compartirlo con los demás, para que puedan comprender un poco más a Scorpius y su relación con Abus.

Sí, esto forma parte del canon de Momentos (un fic que aún sigo publicando), pero se entiende por sí solo, así que si no han leído Momentos , no hay problema alguno ^^ puede interpretarse como un momento cualquiera en la vida de estos muchachos xD

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este fic tiene un poco de lime casi convirtiéndose en lemon. No se consuma el acto sexual como tal, pero hay mucho manoseo y toqueteo y eso (?). Por eso la categoría M (sí, ya lo cambié xD).

* * *

**REALIDAD ONÍRICA**

_**Onírico. **Perteneciente o relativo a los sueños__ (RAE)._

El reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche marcó las 10 en punto de la noche. Scorpius levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ésta entraba Albus, con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro. Sonrió, desde antes de que su amigo bajara a la sala común sabía que, al regresar, su rostro presentaría esa expresión. Y no es que fuera adivino, pues él no creía en algo tan absurdo como la adivinación, pero conocía a su amigo, quizás más de lo que éste creía.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó mientras regresaba la vista a su libro, leyendo las últimas líneas que le faltaban antes de terminar la página y pasar a la siguiente—, ¿llegaron a un acuerdo?

—Podría decirse— respondió Albus sentándose en su cama y quitándose los zapatos con pereza—, esa chica, Agatha ya sabes la del cabello rizado, es bastante… pesada.

—Lo sé— coincidió Scorpius sin levantar la mirada de su libro—, nunca he trabajado con ella, pero por cómo es en las clases deduzco su forma de ser. Y no me agrada.

—Al menos logramos acordar una hora que nos conviniera a ambos— añadió Albus con un suspiro cansado—. Sabes que Pociones no es precisamente mi clase favorita, pero puedes estar seguro de que terminaré el trabajo en un tiempo récord gracias a esta chica. Entre menos tiempo pase con ella, mejor.

Scorpius sonrió y miró de reojo hacia la cama de Albus justo en el momento en el que él se quitaba el pantalón para poder ponerse el pijama; inevitablemente observó las piernas de su amigo. Volvió a posar la mirada en el libro. Albus terminó de ponerse el pijama y fue al baño para poder cepillarse los dientes. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Scorpius había dejado el libro en la mesa de noche y se preparaba para dormir.

—Ojalá hubieras sido mi compañero de trabajo, Scorp— dijo Albus—, así todo sería más divertido y tendría la certeza de obtener una buena calificación.

—Yo sé que sólo me usas para eso— reprochó el rubio con falsa indignación—, pero no seas tan descarado, Albus, me rompes el corazón.

Albus rió ante ese comentario y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Scorpius también riera. Preparó la cama para poder recostarse en ella y al estar más que listo para dormir, murmuró un "buenas noches" que Scorpius respondió de igual manera antes de tomar su varita y decir el hechizo que apagaba la luz. Cerró los ojos y giró en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para descansar. La habitación se sentía un poco caliente esa noche, no tanto como en los pisos superiores —las aulas podrían convertirse en lo que aquellos acostumbrados al clima frío de las mazmorras denominaban saunas—, pero era obvio que se encontraban ya en primavera. Pese a ello y a que él no soportaba el calor, logró conciliar el sueño.

El reloj en la mesa de noche marcó las 2 a.m., Albus giró en la cama una vez más, quedando boca arriba antes de abrir los ojos al sentir algo extraño junto a él. Aún adormecido miró a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad de la habitación no le permitía ver con claridad lo que le rodeaba. Instintivamente miró hacia su derecha intentando enfocar la mirada en la cama de Scorpius, la cual parecía estar vacía. Parpadeó un par de veces y rápidamente tomó su varita para encender la luz de la habitación, aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues se quedó ciego por unos segundos.

—Siempre me divierte tu expresión cuando haces eso— susurró una voz a su lado. Albus se frotó los ojos y miró a su izquierda, donde descubrió a Scorpius—. Achicas los ojos y frunces la frente, lo que da como resultado que tu expresión sea muy graciosa.

—¿Scorpius?— preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño, aún sin acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada en especial— respondió—. ¿Te gustaría que hiciera algo?

—¿Qué?

— Porque si quieres— añadió Scorpius sentándose en la cama—, puedo hacer algo. O mejor aún, podemos hacer algo.

Albus estuvo a punto de responder algo pero los labios de Scorpius posándose sobre los suyos lo silenciaron antes de hablar. Abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendido ante lo que sucedía y permaneció estático durante un par de segundos que a él le parecieron minutos hasta que sintió la lengua de Scorpius acariciar su labio inferior. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de Scorpius y se separó de él, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso, Scorpius?— preguntó, alterado.

—Un beso— respondió su amigo—. Querías aprender, ¿no? Ya antes te había ofrecido enseñarte, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

No, no lo había olvidado. Albus aún recordaba esa noche en la que su amigo le había preguntado si quería que le enseñara a besar. ¡Pero en ese momento había parecido una broma! Ahora no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Miró a Scorpius una vez más, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Scorpius le besaba ahora? ¿Qué tenía en mente su amigo? Esa no era su actitud normal, ¿qué significaba entonces?

Levantó el rostro, buscando con la mirada los ojos de Scorpius, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada y permanecía serio, como si analizara su reacción. Albus notó que la mirada de Scorp era diferente a como solía serlo; era Scorpius, pero no era él… al menos, no era el Scorpius de siempre.

—¿Y bien?

Albus dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Scorpius otra vez. Cortó el contacto visual, mirando los labios de su amigo y después mirando hacia un lugar cualquiera en la habitación.

—¿Y bien qué?— preguntó.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe o no?

—N-No lo sé, Scorpius, esto está mal— dijo, mirándole una vez más y descubriendo que su amigo estaba mucho más cerca de él que antes—. ¿Q-Qué…?

—Tengo una mejor idea— murmuró Scorpius, acercándose a su rostro lentamente—, mejor sólo déjate llevar. Aprenderás sobre la marcha.

Albus no pudo replicar. Sintió los labios de Scorpius posarse sobre los suyos una vez más, besándolo con igual vehemencia que antes. Volvió a tensarse, sin saber qué hacer, pero al sentir que Scorpius lo tomaba por la cintura, acercándolo más a él, cerró los ojos e hizo lo que su amigo había sugerido con anterioridad: se dejó llevar. Realmente no sabía bien qué era lo que hacía y estaba nervioso, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien. No sólo el beso, sino el que fuera Scorpius quien lo besara.

Abrió los ojos una vez más. No, eso estaba mal. Eso era precisamente lo que debía estar mal: no el beso en sí, sino que fuera Scorpius, su amigo, quien lo estuviera besando de esa manera.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues sintió que Scorpius metía debajo de su ropa la mano con la que lo sujetara por la cintura, acariciando su espalda con esas manos suaves, frías y bien cuidadas. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Cerró los ojos una vez más, continuando con el beso y tomando un poco más de confianza en lo que hacía.

En cierto modo, saber que el beso era de alguna manera "prohibido", causó en él una reacción inesperada y que le obligó a separarse de Scorpius una vez más.

—N-No debemos hacer esto— murmuró.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Scorpius mirándolo fijamente.

—Por favor, Scorp. S-Sólo déjalo, ¿quieres? Hagamos como si esto no hubiera sucedido y durmamos. Mañana no recordaremos nada y todos seremos felices, ¿sí?

—Tu cuerpo parece querer lo contrario— señaló Scorpius mirando la entrepierna de Albus, quien de inmediato se cubrió con las manos. Scorpius sonrió y se acercó a él, arrinconándolo contra la cabecera de la cama.

—¡S-Scorp!— exclamó Albus cuando Scorpius puso una de sus manos sobre las suyas—. ¿Q-Qué haces?

—Yo estoy igual que tú— susurró el rubio, Albus dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de su amigo, sonrojándose al comprobar que, efectivamente, Scorpius se encontraba en la misma situación que él—, y no quiero que hagamos como si esto no hubiera sucedido. Sé que tú piensas lo mismo, Al. Nadie tiene que saber lo que suceda aquí, ¿o sí? Puede ser nuestro secreto.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior cuando Scorpius logró hacerle quitar sus manos que cubrían su erección. No estaba pensando y él lo sabía; en algún lugar de su mente había una voz que le decía que eso estaba mal, que no deberían hacer eso, secreto o no, pues era algo… —la mano de Scorpius acarició su erección lentamente—… algo que se sentía bien.

—S-Scorp…

—Shhh— le silenció Scorpius—, no digas nada. ¿Confías en mí?— Albus asintió—. Entonces confía en que no haré nada que no te vaya a gustar.

—Eso es…— murmuró Albus; su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los dedos de Scorpius llegaron a la pretina del pijama y comenzaron a deslizarlo hacia abajo—. ¡E-Espera!

—¿Quieres que me detenga?— preguntó Scorpius. Albus desvió la mirada y balbuceó un par de cosas antes de mirarle una vez más.

—N-No— respondió. Scorpius le sonrió y se acercó a su rostro, besándolo una vez más, ahora con lentitud, para darle confianza. Albus agradeció ese gesto y respondió al beso de igual manera.

Sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo y no le sorprendería si Scorpius también podía hacerlo. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, esperó que se vería envuelto en una situación como esa, y aunque era extraña… la verdad era que no le resultaba nada desagradable. Emitió un gemido que se ahogó en los labios de Scorpius cuando éste introdujo una mano dentro de su pantalón, acariciando su erección sobre la ropa interior. Albus, instintivamente, abrió un poco las piernas y Scorpius aprovechó eso para acomodarse mejor.

Scorpius mordió suavemente el labio de Albus antes de separarse un poco y besar su mandíbula y, posteriormente, su cuello. Él mismo se sorprendía por la forma como estaba actuando: bastante seguro de lo que hacía; y no es que fuera inseguro, pero era la primera vez que hacía algo así y, pese a todo, se sentía nervioso. Decidió no pensar en eso y concentrarse en lo que hacía; había prometido a Albus que le haría sentir bien y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.

—E-Espera— murmuró Albus entre jadeos. Scorpius se detuvo y le miró una vez más, con curiosidad.

El rostro de Albus parecía arder por lo sonrojado que estaba; a Scorpius le pareció que se veía bastante adorable así. Y entonces, ante la mirada sorpresiva de Scorp, Albus se bajó el pantalón del pijama, seguido del bóxer, aunque esto último lo hizo con más lentitud. Scorpius se sintió enrojecer ante esa acción de parte de su amigo. Jamás esperó que hiciera algo como eso. Tragó en seco y respiró profundo para después rozar los labios de Albus una vez más y sujetar con una de sus manos la erección su amigo.

Albus arqueó ligeramente la espalda cuando sintió la mano de Scorpius rodear su miembro erecto. Por Merlín, Salazar y hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore, se sentía tan bien. Scorpius movió su mano de arriba abajo una y otra vez, al inicio con lentitud —Albus pudo notar que su mano temblaba un poco—, pero después con un poco más de velocidad, provocando espasmos de placer en Albus, quien no dejaba de decir incoherencias.

—¡Oh, Merlín!— exclamó antes de eyacular en la mano de Scorpius con un gemido que resonó en las paredes de la habitación—. ¡Lo siento! —añadió con vergüenza mientras su respiración intentaba regresar a la normalidad—. Oh, qué… lo siento, Scorp.

—No te preocupes— respondió él—. ¿Te gustó?— preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Albus asintió; pensó que debía hacer algo también, así que gateó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Scorpius.

—Hay que ser equitativos— dijo ante la mirada de su amigo.

Albus le sonrió a Scorpius antes de comenzar a desabotonar su pijama. Besó el pecho desnudo de Scorpius en varias ocasiones y sujetó suavemente su duro miembro antes de imitar lo que Scorp hiciera antes, aunque en esa ocasión fue él quien dejó expuesta la erección de su amigo. El cuerpo de Scorpius era tan blanco y suave, que no parecía ser real. Sujetó el pene de Scorpius con suavidad, atento a las reacciones que provocaba en él y sorprendido de lo atractivo que se veía así, con la frente empapada en sudor, los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro sonrojado.

La verdad es que no sabía bien qué hacer, así que decidió actuar como a él le gustaría que lo hicieran con él; acarició el miembro de Scorpius en toda su extensión y usó su pulgar para estimular la parte del glande. Scorpius cerró los ojos al sentir los movimientos de arriba abajo que hacía Albus con su mano, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba de placer. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y pudo notar que Albus tenía otra erección; pensó que debía encargarse de ello también, pero en ese momento, todo el placer que Albus le brindaba explotó, haciendo que se corriera con un gemido que intentó ahogar mordiéndose el labio…

Y entonces, despertó.

Su corazón latía rápidamente y se sentía… mojado. Scorpius se quitó las cobijas de encima y se levantó rápidamente; sin perder un solo segundo. Al estar de pie miró hacia la cama de Albus para comprobar que éste continuara durmiendo. Tomó su varita y murmuró el hechizo que hacía que la luz se encendiera pero no por completo; no quería arriesgarse a que Albus despertara por el brillo de las lámparas. Murmuró un "frefotego", y sus sábanas quedaron limpias al instante. Scorpius caminó hasta su baúl, del cual sacó algo de ropa limpia que llevó consigo al baño, no sin antes apagar la luz.

Al estar dentro se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y prosiguió a desnudarse completamente, realizó mismo hechizo que hiciera para sus sábanas, pero ahora en sí mismo y en su ropa. Aún estando desnudo se miró al espejo, descubriendo que su rostro presentaba un sonrojo equivalente al que aparecía en él cuando entrenaba al quidditch. Cerró los ojos aún sin poder creer lo que había soñado, él no era así; no se expresaba así y tampoco habría abordado a Albus de esa manera. Pero todo había sido tan real, los besos, las caricias… Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro antes de abrir el grifo del agua y lavarse la cara para despejarse un poco. Debía dejar de pensar en eso; era sólo un sueño y hasta ahí debía quedarse.

Secó su rostro y se vistió una vez más; dobló el pijama que usara antes y junto abrió la puerta del baño, sorprendiéndose al ver que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida y Albus miraba directamente hacia él. Desvió la mirada y caminó apresuradamente hasta donde se encontraba su baúl, guardando el pijama ahí dentro. Sabía que la mirada de Albus estaba puesta en él y que seguía sus movimientos atentamente, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—¿No usabas una pijama azul oscuro con franjas grises?— preguntó Albus. Scorpius cerró el baúl con más brusquedad de la que le habría gustado y caminó hasta su cama.

—Me dio calor— respondió y agradeció en silencio que su voz sonara normal. Lo último que quería en ese momento es que Albus notara que estaba nervioso—. Tú sabes, estamos ya en primavera y eso. Hace más calor que en invierno, a pesar de que estemos en las mazmorras.

—La que usas ahora parece ser igual de cálida que la otra— añadió Albus.

—No, es más fresca.

—Ya. ¿Fuiste a cambiarte al baño aunque sabías que estaba dormido? Es decir, a oscuras, yo dormido…

—La costumbre— respondió Scorpius, metiéndose a la cama una vez más—. Mejor durmamos. Hasta luego, Al.

Se cubrió con las cobijas y le dio la espalda a Albus, dando por zanjada la conversación. Albus apagó la luz una vez más y volvió a quedarse dormido mientras Scorpius pensaba en su sueño. No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño húmedo de ese tipo, pero sí era la primera en la que todo sucedía con alguien que él conocía, y no cualquier persona, sino Albus, su mejor amigo. Scorpius suspiró. Durante meses había estado negándose a sí mismo lo que sucedía, pero lo que había sucedido esa noche no hacía más que afirmar lo que tanto temía aceptar. Le gustaban los hombres, y no cualquier hombre: le gustaba Albus Severus Potter, su mejor amigo.

Por primera vez en sus trece años de vida, Scorpius no supo qué hacer.


End file.
